1) mon premier jour au lycée Sweet Amoris
by agathe.theatre
Summary: C'est ma première fanfiction . J'espère qu'elle vous plairas. Dites moi si vous voulez la suite en commentaires.


Mon premier jour au lycée Sweet Amoris

Pénélope, réveille-toi ! me crie ma tante depuis la cuisine.

J'arrive lui répondit-je.

Je me lève et j'attrape un tee –shirt bleu et un simple jean. J'enfile mes chaussures et je file la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Je mange une orange et je bois un sirop. Ma tante me regarde curieuse de savoir ce que j'ai dans la tête et ça m'énerve.

 _Quoi ? lui lançais-je_

 _Rien, je te trouve très peu enthousiasme pour ton premier jour au lycée ? me répondit-elle._

 _C'est juste que je voudrais faire bonne impression au lycée. Pour cela il faut que je reste sérieuse. lui répondis-je_

 _Tu es bien comme ton père toi ! me dit-elle en rigolant._

Ma tante est super sympa mais parfois elle m'énerve ! Surtout quand il s'agit de mes parents. Elle n'est pas obligé de me rappeler toute les 5 minutes qui sont partis faire le tour du monde et qu'il m'ont laissé seul avec Tante Agathe et que je suis obligé de changer de lycée ! Je regarde ma montre. Je n'ai plus le temps d'aller au lycée à pieds !

Ne panique pas ! Je vais t'y emmener en voiture. me –dit ma tante en lisant dans mes pensés. Ouf! Je me précipita dans ma chambre prendre mon sac et monta dans la voiture de ma tante. Malheureusement j'avais oublié un tout petit détail... La voiture de ma tante est rose fluo et des paillettes violettes. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Soit ma tante me pose au lycée avec sa voiture bizarroïde ou je fais au lycée à pied et j'arrive en retard. Et il est impossible que j'arrive en retard car cela risquait de nuire à mon programme et de passer pour une fille qui est toujours en retard. Alors qu'en vrai je suis une fille sérieuse qui aime la mode et les garçons. Je m'ennuie... Hein! Par la fenêtre je viens de voir Ken un ancien garçon de mon ancien lycée qui disait que j'étais son âme sœur. J'ai du rêver. Tiens en parlant du lycée nous sommes juste devant . J'avais pourtant dit à ma tante de me laisser à quelques pâtés de maisons du lycée . Tans pis. Je souhaite une bonne journée à ma tante et je saute de sa voiture. J'entre dans le lycée quand j'aperçois une fille qui me pointe du doigt et qui rigole.

 _C'est toi la nouvelle?Eh bien dit à ta mère qu'elle ait très jolie ta voiture ! me lance-elle en rigolant_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle te fais ma voiture! lui répondis-je en rigolant._

 _Et elle répond en plus! Tout le monde peut Allez venez les filles on s'en va! dit-elle en me lança un sourire narquois._

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille?Elle se prend pour qui. Moi aussi je peux être aussi populaire qu'elle! J'ai une idée je vais m'inscrire à l'élection des délégués. Et si je suis élu cette fille fera une de ces têtes! Bon il faut que je reste zen. Tiens j'aperçois une fille aux cheveux long et roux là bas qui a fait tomber une feuille de partition de musique. Je cours dans le couloir pour lui rendre sa copie. Quand je découvre que ce n'est pas une fille mais un garçon;

 _Je crois que cela t'appartient. lui dis-je en rougissant_

 _Merci, et ne reste pas comme ça à me regarder on dirait une allumette! me répondit-t'il_

Et bien ce garçon n'a pas l'air commode dis-donc! Je ne vais pas rester sur un deuxième échec. Je continue de marcher quand je cogne quelqu'un.

 _Excuse-moi dit-je toute gênée._

 _Ce n'est pas grave. Tu dois être Pénélope , Enchanté! Je suis le délégué principale du lycée. me répondit aimablement la voix._

 _Bon il faut que j'aille en cours à plus tard! lui dis-je_

 _Attends! La directrice m'a chargé de te faire visiter le lycée suis moi!_

Je le suivis . Il me montra toutes les pièces du lycée. Le lycée compte 20 salles de classe, un foyer des élèves,une bibliothèque, la salle des professeur et la salle des délégués. Ensuite il m'a donné mon emploi du temps et m'a laisser aller à mon premier cour. Je suis entrer dans la salle et je me suis mis au premier rang .

 _Ah mademoiselle Pénélope , vous voilà. Vous voulez bien vous présenter à la classe s'il vous plaît?_

 _Bien sûr monsieur . répondit-je sans montrer la moindre é faut pas me laisser impressionner_

Je me mis devant le tableau et je commença à faire ma présentation à la classe.

 _Je m'appelle Pénélope et je vais avoir 16 ans le mois prochain. Je compte me présenter au poste de délégué princi..._

 _Pénélope , mon âme sœur ! Je ne supportais pas l'idée de ne plus être dans le même lycée que toi. Alors je me suis inscrit à Sweet Amoris. En plus on est dans la même classe! C'est génial non? me dit-Ken en interrompant ma présentation._

Il ne manquait plus que ça! Il fallait que Ken débarque pour me mettre la honte le premier jour pendant ma première heure de cours! Il faut que je me calme et que je reste zen. Je suis partager entre 2 sentiments. La colère car Ken a gâché mon premier jour au lycée et en même de l'admiration pour ce qu'il a fait pour me retrouver. Le reste de la journée les élèves ont passés leurs temps à se moquer de nous. Si je récapitule cette journée voici ce qui c'est passé :

1- Ma tante m'a mis la honte à cause de sa voiture

2- Une bande peste m'on traité comme un chien.

3- J'ai pris un garçon pour une fille et ce garçon n'était pas très sympa.

4- J'ai rencontré le délégué principal qui m'a fait visiter le lycée et qui est trop mignon. J'espère qu'on ne se fera pas de concurrence!

5- Ken m'a mis la honte devant toute la classe .

6 - Les élèves du lycée se sont moqué de moi toute la journée!

Je ne vois pas comment cette journée aurait pu être pire! Demain sera un meilleur jour...

 **A suivre ...**


End file.
